fairytailworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Raikou Crimoire
Raikou Crimoire is a Wizard apart of The Guild Draduceus . He is also the son of Kisuke Crimoire. Appearance Raikou is a fairly tall, lean, very handsome, well-built young man of average height with fairly-light tan skin. He has lavendarish eyes and spiky black hair. Raikou has a scar over his right eye that was there since his birth. Raikou has an earring on his left eye, with a little red cross on it. He also has a noticeable tattoo on his chest. He wears a long white overcoat, with golden buttons. Underneath the overcoat, he wears a black Shihakushō. He has red scarf around the collar of his overcoat, along with a white scarf around his waist. Raikou wears a pair of black gloves, with metallic red gauntlets with a black cross on them. On his lower body half, he wears a pair of long metallic silver shin guards with red knee guards with black crosses on them. Personality Raikou is a calm individual, who is usually seen smiling and has yet to lose his temper. Raikou is a highly perceptive, observant, discerning, analytical, and intelligent person. He is very quick-witted, controlled, disciplined and clear-headed, quick-thinking, showing a great maturity, responsibility and intuitiveness. Raikou apparently thinks that people who abandon their comrades are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for their behavior. Overall Raikou is more of a serious person, and wants to become the strongest in his guild. Skills and Abilities Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Raikou has shown to be a an expert at hand to hand combatant in missions and etc. He is very skilled and has trained with many masters, including his father Lord Crimoire. Enhanced Speed: '''Raikou has considerably high speed, having been capable of dodging, and intercepting high speed attacks. '''Speed and Agiltiy: Raikou's overall speed and agilitiy are very good and skilled. He is faster then most normal wizards are. Magic Aura Magic (オーラ マジック): Aura Magic gives Raikou the ability to manipulate the Etherion and the Magic particles in the his body, to allow him to create different forms of Aura. He can manipulate the Aura to be any color. Raikou can shoot or form the Aura from anywhere on the Raikou body. For example, if Raikou punches, a blast or a creation from the user's Aura, it can be released from the Raikou's fist. Raikou can also release Aura through a weapon or objects. *'Sky Judgement ''(スカイジャッジメント) : At the instant of a punch, Raikou absorbs utilizes the Etherion and Magic particles in his body, and releases the highly condensed magical energy from his fist, magnifying the punch attack, which flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave. The destruction force of this attack is very high, making it able to clear the night sky of all clouds. *Ascended Hurricane' (アセンデッドハリケーン): Raikou charges multiple Aura orbs around his hand simultaneously before firing a barrage of them at his opponent. The blast continue to fire from these points repeatedly. Even while firing, Raikou can adjust his aim to redirect the attack. *'Black Typhoon' (ブラック台風): Black Typhoon is a black type Aura spell. Raikou charges a black orb, with a green glow around it. Once the orb is fully charged (it doesn't take long to charge), he fires it. It's range is vast and its attack power is massive. It can destroy over 5 buildings with ease. * 'Speed Magic'' ''(スピードマジック'''): Speed Magic dramatically increases Raikou's speed, possibly by Magically augmenting the power centered on Raikou's lower body, boosting both strength and agility to near-inhumane levels. It also allows Raikou augment how he moves and can allow him to walk on different surfaces such as water and vertical surfaces. Category:Wizard Category:Licensed Category:Draduceus Member